


Local Man Orders Pizza at Midnight- You Won't Believe What Happens Next!

by chorogavin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oh My God, Pizza Delivery Boy Bokuto, i teared up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorogavin/pseuds/chorogavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you made your special request for my pizza for us to send our cutest delivery person and i showed up and apologized that im the only one delivering tonight and you blurted out that they still got your request right” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Man Orders Pizza at Midnight- You Won't Believe What Happens Next!

**Author's Note:**

> for Sofi

It was the last shift of the night for Bokuto, and he honestly hoped he’d just get a free couple hours in the shop before closing up. Bokuto was working for the 24-hour pizza parlour by his apartment over the summer, to make some extra money to go out with Kuroo and other miscellaneous activities. It was nearing midnight when he heard a buzzing and a ding come from the computer which received orders from the online ordering service. Really? Who ordered pizza at midnight? Well, there was no avoiding the task, since his shift would end in more than two hours. When Bokuto hauled himself over to the computer, he read through the order. Simple enough, but it didn’t seem like an order from someone who’s getting pizza at 12 in the morning. In blue bolded text, it read out ‘medium / normal sauce / normal cheese / mushroom full / spinach full + .5L Coke’. Normally when he gets late night orders, it’s multiple large pepperoni pizzas with correlating bottles of soft drinks, but someone had ordered what he likes to call the “vegetarian soccer mom” at 12pm. Strange. He jotted down his original order name and the address of the customer. As he read for any other details, he came across the special requests. “Send your cutest delivery boy.” Bokuto drew a blank.

This wasn’t the first time he read this off the special requests, but Oikawa, the part-timer who always messed up the pizzas but were easily forgiven by the customer, would normally immediately call to claim the job. This time, however, he was the only one currently at the parlour, meaning this ‘cutest delivery boy’ could only be him. It was a nice change, Bokuto supposes. It’d definitely be a bit awkward, though; he wasn’t the conventionally attractive person in Tokyo you see. His hair and eyebrows were dyed, his eyes were piercing, and he had a tattoo running up the side of his arm of some abstract piece compiled of flowers and constellations. The clean cut Oikawa boy was a much better conventional fit. 

Bokuto locked the door as he left with the pizza bag, but kept the lights on. He stuck a note saying “Delivering Now - Will be back at 12:45 AM”. It took a lot longer to make a pizza by himself without any other help, but he thought the peacefulness of the empty shop was relaxing. As he stepped into the car, he put the address into the GPS system and was on his way. 

He drove to the side of the block and parked his car by a group of bushes. When he got out of the car, he opened the other door to take out the bag and buttoned the rest of his coat. Even in summer, Tokyo nights could be chilly. He walked around the fences to the customer’s apartment. The walkway before the buildings was made of horizontal arrangements of black and white geometrical blocks, and the sides were illuminated with golden lights under an array of symmetrical trees. Behind the trees was a small dip in the ground and was covered by small flower bushes, next to which was a few concrete steps and led to the gate-enclosed pavement just in front of the apartments. Bokuto opened the gate and stepped in front of the building. As it was just before 1, only one of the large wall length windows were glowing with orange lights. He looked at the buzzer panel and held his finger over the silver square next to the label indicating it was apartment 2F, ‘Akaashi Keiji’. He held in a breath, thinking about how he’d have to explain that he was the only one delivering that night, and how he’s sorry that he’s not as high in requirements as Akaashi had asked. Bokuto pushed down in the button for two seconds and stood outside the door. A few seconds later, there was a responding buzz and a click from the door. When he opened the door to the apartment, he took in how nice the lobby was. There was a dim golden light, and a wall covered with mailboxes. To the left was a long wooden staircase going behind the wall at a turn, and to the right was an elevator that had an illuminated half circle above it, indicating the floor that the elevator was on. He decided that the elevator would be quicker, so he walked to the steel doors and pressed the upwards arrow next to the door and stood back. He adjusted the strap on his bag and checked the note with the address again. When the elevator opened it’s doors, Bokuto walked in and pressed the button next to the number 2. He felt the ground above him rise up and stared at the glowing red light above the button panel. 1, 2. The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out. 

The hallways had the same dim overhead lighting as the lobby and seemed to stretch on forever. He was getting tired, and the dimmed lights weren’t helping his issue. The man smiled to himself, as he took in the scent of flowers that were placed on small wooden stools. When he reached the end of the hallway, he pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to click and open. As he mentally prepared his apology, he looked out the window at his side. It was breathtaking. It captured a tonne more apartment buildings and the rushing white, red, orange, and yellow lights of cars and traffic lights in the distant highways. There was a supermarket a few streets across that had a neon purple sign, and the contrast of the walls and the fluorescent white lights were outstanding. This area was really beautiful, Bokuto thought to himself. He heard a rushed shuffle behind the door, and then a click, and then the door opened. Bokuto looked down to reach the other man’s eyes and audibly gasped. 

Okay, the area was beautiful, sure. But the man in front of him now was like someone threw a cement block at his chest and knocked all of the air out of his lungs. Akaashi was truly gorgeous, Bokuto thinks. He feels his face heat up and his mind starts to white out, as he took in the beauty of the smaller man. His eyes were narrow but soft, and his hair seemed to frame his face beautifully as it parted through the middle and seemed to curl slightly in a million different directions and it looked as soft as fresh throw blankets. His skin was milky and resembled caramel, and his eyebrows were straight on top and curved under. The smaller man looked at him and stared into his eyes. They stared at each other for a good couple of seconds, before Bokuto turned his vision away towards the carpet below him. His face was cherry-red, and he took one hand off the bag’s strap to put on the back of his neck. He had to snap himself out of it for a second.

“H-hey, I’m sorry, I was the only one at the shop delivering tonight, I know I’m not that great and all, but I have your pizza and your drink and it’s kind of late so I’m sorry again if you wanted my co-worker Oikawa because you’re the only one who orders these pizzas and he always shows up so I’m sorry I don’t look like him at all but I have your food and oh gosh you’re really pretty and I can’t really-” Bokuto was rambling nervously and when his eyes met Akaashi’s, he shut his mouth immediately. “I’m sorry. Uh- here’s your pizza.” He pulled the box out of the bag and handed it towards the other man. “Uh, that’s ¥1400.”

Akaashi looked handed the man in front of him the money and took the pizza and drink. Bokuto really thought he was done for. He had royally embarrassed himself in front of one of the parlour’s regulars. He decided it would be the best if he just left without talking. 

“Hold on. Wait here for a moment.” Akaashi said before walking quickly to the living room and slamming his hands onto a table, which led to Bokuto becoming frightened for the man and taking a step into the apartment, in which he caught the sight of Akaashi opening his wallet and then walking to the table and scribbling onto a Post-It Note.

“A-Are you okay?” Bokuto stuttered Akaashi’s direction. Akaashi walked back up to Bokuto. 

“Yes, I’m fine. You still got my special request right. Here.” Akaashi had gone pink in the face as he shoved ¥2000 with a post it note on top into Bokuto’s chest. 

“Woah woah, what?” Bokuto said as he stepped back and looked at the money. “Holy crap! I mean- thanks but- there’s no way I could take this!” He laughed nervously. The most stunning person he had ever seen is complimenting him? Is this a dream? Did he fall asleep on the wall outside the apartment? 

“No, please take it. I insist. Uh- have a nice night. Thank you.” Akaashi blurted out in one flustered motion as he closed the door.

“Ah-” Was all Bokuto could get out before he scrunched up his mouth. His eyes were wide and they stared at the ground. His hands clenched around the bag strap and the paper. His face was still as red as strawberries, and he shuffled awkwardly to the elevator and pushed the button on the elevator with excessive force and a shaking hand. When he stepped in, he tried clearing his head of the man who he crumbled in front of, but the doors already opened to the lobby. He rushed outside of the building and jumped over the fence, landing shakily on his feet in a squatting position. He jumped back up and nearly shouted before he realized it was already half past 1 in the morning and he would wake up all of Akaashi’s neighbours. He did have a chance to breathe in fresh air. He closed his eyes and hunched over, dragging his hands across his face and rolling his eyes back as he began to stand up and lean backwards. Bokuto felt like he was just shot with an arrow through the chest, and now some kind of sickly sweet poison that was laced in the arrowhead had started spreading throughout his bloodstream. He stood up straight again and shook his head, taking in the cool air and filling his lungs so he could concentrate on driving without crashing into a pole while thinking of the way Akaashi’s eyes were the colour of the Earth when it rains and trees and the darkest reaches of outer space and the color of soil and oh gosh, Bokuto had a crush.

He jumped hastily into the car and drove back to the parlour. He drove to the shop as quickly as possible, and as soon as he was in front of the store he slammed on the breaks and threw the door shut, locking the car as he unlocked the front door. He opened a window and threw off his jacket, and then fell onto the chair behind the counter to whip out his phone.  
-

 **Bo**  
holy shit my man. oh my god

 **Catman**  
its almost 2 am? wyd

 **Bo**  
i think i am in love

 **Catman**  
wtf?????? no. go to bed

 **Bo**  
cant im at work

 **Catman**  
okie dokie. who is it then lol

 **Bo**  
vegetarian soccer mom

 **Catman**  
WTF

 **Bo**  
idk its a dude. he ordered a fukin pizza an hour ago so i went there and i , [Attached Image]

 **Catman**  
he was so beautiful u started crying. brilliant lol

 **Bo**  
what do i do???????

 **Catman**  
bro. u have his address ya

 **Bo**  
no i will not go to his house and sing for him. this is not say anything

 **Catman**  
darn. worked for me

 **Bo**  
well tsuki is an actual diane court. akaashi is not

 **Catman**  
akaashi? cute. do u got his number doe

 **Bo**  
NO he gave me a fckn 2000 yen tip and a post it note

 **Catman**  
bo. r u actually stupid. look at the note

 **Bo**  
????

 **Bo**  
oh

 **Catman**  
go get em tiger

 **Bo**  
pls never say that again

-

On the scribbled note was a line of numbers, and in spaced and narrow handwriting read “text me.”

Bokuto punched in the numbers and sent a message. He shut off his phone and pushed it onto the counter. His knees sprung him up on his feet, and led him to walk around the shop while he anxiously waited for a text back.

-

 **Unknown Number**  
Hey, it’s the guy from earlier. You told me to text you so uh haha here I am. 

**Akaashi**  
oh hi

 **Akaashi**  
um im sorry i didnt get ur name

 **Unknown Number**  
I’m Bokuto! Bokuto Kōtarō. 

**Akaashi**  
ok. whats up

 **Bokuto**  
uh, i’m just working now. it’s late- shouldn’t you get some sleep?

 **Akaashi**  
would if i could. im writing for my uni summer project

 **Bokuto**  
oh haha good luck.

 **Bokuto**  
hey I know it’s kind of sudden and all but um,, do you think maybe when youre free sometime we could go out for lunch? you’re real pretty and i want to return that 2000 yen to you 

**Akaashi**  
sure. thanks haha. saturday sound good for you? i’m free all day

 **Bokuto**  
yeah totally! saturday at 11. I’ll pick you up

 **Akaashi**  
sounds great

 **Bokuto**  
okay! goodnight

 **Akaashi**  
gn

\--

 **Catman**  
so? 

**Bo**  
FUCKJSD

 **Catman**  
nice

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK


End file.
